


Bitter

by Onus_Probandi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Other, and uhhhhhhhh, idk I wrote this in 5 mins, they fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: Sandalphon is unfair.





	Bitter

He's a master of unfair manipulation, of emotional tactical warfare with unlimited ammunition spanning decades of suffering that could all, at least in Lucifer's mind, all be traced back to him.

Sandalphon knew that. And he spared none of Lucifer's failings from falling back onto his shoulders as he hurled memory after memory that could be linked slightly to the former primarch in a harsh scream the ship could easily hear.

Most of the time, Lucifer tries to defend himself from the small things, going silent when moments directly of his making come back to haunt him.

Other times, he doesn't say anything, silent and still on the bed they share, eyes cast low and hands curled on his lap.

When that happens, Sandalphon usually has brought up Pandemonium or the rebellion or the experiments or Lucifer's general tabula rasa of emotional range, striking a cord deep within his inner workings.

“Do you even love me at all?”

They're both quiet. They live forever and eventually this question would have been asked, but Lucifer had hoped it wouldn't have been so soon. He hoped that by then, there would have been no doubt between them that yes, he loved Sandalphon.

Right now, he isn't even sure what to call what he feels pooling in his gut.

Anger? “How can you ask me such a thing?”

Guilt? “I'm sorry I haven't proved that enough to you.”

Sadness? “I'm sorry you feel as if I'm inadequate.”

It's an odd mixture of all three and he doesn't know if he should argue that yes, he does love him, or sit there, as it all overtakes him, threatening to open a hole in the Grandcypher and send him plummetting to the Crimson Horizon.

He merely stands and moves past the smaller figure to the door, shutting it on his way out, leaving Sandalphon behind and alone to stew in fresh bitterness just as he's done before.

History has a nasty habit of repeating itself.


End file.
